Ectoparasitic insects are particularly bothersome for animals including humans. They are annoying as well as possibly harmful due to the potential transmission of diseases. Although substantial need has existed in the industry for products which control or eradicate such ectoparasites, prior art attempts have failed to provide effective formulations which are capable of fully eradicating or controlling them while also being non-toxic to humans and animals.
In an attempt to meet the consumer demand for products of this nature, various pesticides, insecticides and insect repellant formulations have been developed. These products often suffer from drawbacks relating to their toxicity or lack of efficacy due to evolved resistance of the parasites. There is a pressing need therefore for new chemical compounds efficacious against such pests which are relatively non-toxic to the animal species they are used to protect.